


The Barn 谷仓

by LingLinger



Series: Horror Stories of SuperBat 超蝙惊悚故事 [1]
Category: DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M, SuperBat, 超蝙, 超蝠 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:14:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23429791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LingLinger/pseuds/LingLinger
Summary: 不义联盟背景，超人使用了布莱尼亚克机器，它有副作用。肯特家农场的谷仓里藏着秘密。乔与康纳到底发现了什么？
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne, Kal El/Bruce Wayne, Superman/Batman, 超蝙 - Relationship, 超蝠
Series: Horror Stories of SuperBat 超蝙惊悚故事 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1827361
Comments: 2
Kudos: 64





	The Barn 谷仓

**Author's Note:**

> 预警：惊悚，黑暗，暴力，带球暗示，NC17，日记体，OOC，不义背景。  
> 文中写日记的顺序是乔-康纳-克拉克。  
> 第一次尝试惊悚故事，试试水，效果好以后再开。  
> 我的LOFTER账号：Ling_铃歌

8月15日 晴

我很喜欢绿油油的玉米叶子，哥哥叫我将它们折下来，撕成一条条，他教我编织各种小动物，但他现在自己不再做了，哥哥一直都心思很重的样子。他说这些玉米只抽芽张叶，秋天的时候却不长出玉米，肯特家的土地现在是斯莫威尔镇最贫瘠的，从前爷爷奶奶在的时候，地里全是饱满的玉米穗。爸爸在玉米地的时候，影子会被西斜的太阳拉得很长很长，他喜欢穿格子衬衫，但我觉得那件红格子衬衫在晚上看起来是黑色的。今天他让我和哥哥不要靠近谷仓，我很好奇，问他谷仓里是不是有怪物？在深夜嚎叫的是不是它？爸爸没有回答我。我又问哥哥，但他也不愿意说。

我想大概就是那样的。

8月16日 晴

几个月前斯莫威尔小镇所有的玉米叶子都在疯长，几个月后我们家的玉米却结不出一根穗子，不知道是被蓄意破坏还是其他原因。克拉克每次从玉米地回来，都提着空空的篮子，里面一根玉米也没有。

乔说他觉得很无聊，因为我常常在房间里看书，又没有邻居愿意来这儿，镇上的人都说肯特家的农场不祥。我对此嗤之以鼻，但我绝不会放过欺负他的人。

我教乔怎么编织玉米叶，他很喜欢编织那些小动物。昨天我们顺着割下的玉米叶堆爬上谷仓的屋顶，但被克拉克大声呵斥了，他说年久失修的谷仓很危险，我不应该带着乔爬上去。

今天早上我问他是否需要帮助维修，我想我能帮上忙，但被他拒绝了。

8月17日 晴

康纳和乔前天爬上了谷仓顶，我责备了他们，我对此感到抱歉。我独自带着他们居住在这里，但我一直需要照顾那些玉米，我无法同时兼顾两个放假在家的男孩。

康纳很有做哥哥的样子，我承认我更溺爱乔。我到现在仍然无法接受康纳，而他也整天将自己关在房间里。

但这些都不重要了。我希望他们不要再靠近谷仓了，我不希望他们发现他。

8月18日 晴

哥哥今天一天都在房间里，我敲房门也不开，也许他又和爸爸闹矛盾了。我一个人去了玉米田，但我没有找到爸爸，那些绿色晃得我眼前发懵，但我还是靠远处谷仓的屋顶找到了路。靠近谷仓的玉米叶子上有一些黑色的斑点，是呛人的铁锈味道，我记得爸爸的拖拉机也常常发出铁锈和尘土似的味道，可能是爸爸的拖拉机路过了那里？晚餐的时候哥哥从楼上下来，我很高兴。哥哥说他整天都在看书，爸爸说他应该多和我在一起。我告诉他们玉米叶的事，爸爸说应该是拖拉机漏油，但哥哥却说是血，爸爸斥责了他。

爸爸一直说哥哥不乐观，现在我也觉得。

8月19日 晴

昨天乔说在谷仓那里发现了血迹，清晨我偷偷去谷仓那里，但并没有发现有血。我正想回去的时候看见克拉克从谷仓里出来，我想他一定不喜欢我们再去谷仓，我躲在玉米地里，他也没有看见我。

他有眼疾，一直都不好，所以一直戴着眼镜。很多年前他到离这里很远的大都会工作，但后来乔纳森和玛莎相继去世，他又回到这里，我和乔与他一起生活。

他总对我很不客气，不过没关系，我对他向来直呼其名，总有一天我会离开这个诡异的地方。

可能正如克拉克说得那样，拖拉机漏油了。

8月20日 晴

他不听我的话，我告诉他不要撬锁，但他还是跑出去了。那天晚上我又把他找回来，他倒在玉米地里不省人事。

血沾到玉米叶子上，我只好把那些沾血的叶子都砍掉，但我没有注意发现谷仓旁边的玉米叶子，乔后来发现了血迹，我不得不在晚上将痕迹都清理掉。我的眼睛很不舒服，总觉得有点痒痛，所以我才没有发现那些血吗？

我不是故意要打他，但我实在很生气。我让他饿了一整天，昨天清晨我带着吃的去找他，但他仍然瞪着我，我很讨厌这种眼神，他总是这样瞪着我。

我给谷仓大门换了一把更大的锁。

8月21日 晴

哥哥告诉我他又在清晨看到爸爸从谷仓出来。大门上被上了好大的锁，但是谷仓里有什么呢？哥哥吃早饭时问过爸爸，但爸爸只是说那里有很危险的杂物，谷仓的屋顶很容易塌下来，我们不要进去。哥哥看起来很失望。爸爸的眼睛好像不太好，他总是揉着眼睛。晚上又有怪物在玉米地里叫，但声音微弱很多，我想我可以再睡一会儿。

8月22日 晴

连续四天克拉克在清晨太阳升起前从谷仓出来，他一定在隐瞒什么。我问过克拉克这个问题，他总是闭口不答。我决定去看一看，但谷仓大门的钥匙他一直随身带着。

窗户很高，我趁他走远，沿着工具架爬到屋顶上弯下腰从窗外往里看，里面漆黑一片，一些杂物挡住了视线。我好像看到有东西在里面扭动，但还是看不清楚。我不敢多看，因为他不时地望向谷仓的方向。

8月23日 晴

他再一次伤害到我了。

我不想打他，但不得不这样做。他又想逃跑，我去看他的时候脚上的锁链已经断开，他企图反抗，扑上来想给我一拳，我当然没有让他成功，我捏住他的手将他扔回谷仓中央。他像是撞到了脊椎，他的脊椎有旧伤，我现在觉得有一点点后悔。

但好像也没有什么值得后悔的，这是他活该受的。

我将他脚上的锁链和地锁焊死，将他周围三米内的工具收缴一空，我发誓我今后不会再给他餐具了。他还是用那种看罪犯的恶毒眼神盯着我，这让我恼火。我扇了他一巴掌，他重重地倒下去，嘴角泛出鲜红的血渍。

他一直都不愿意听我的，总是摆出那副冷冷的表情。我只能打他，让他知道反抗我的后果，他的身上遍布伤痕，但他不介意再增添新的。

后半夜的时候他终于顺服地趴在地上，我将面包扔在地上踩碎，我不想再给他食物了。

8月24日 晴

哥哥说谷仓里可能有动物，爸爸是瞒着我们养了狗吗？我不敢问，哥哥也没有问。哥哥说以前爸爸养过一条白狗，如果这次是狗的话，他要去偷爸爸的钥匙。我觉得这样做不对，我不想让爸爸失望，但我也很想知道谷仓里有什么。今天早上爸爸的眼睛红得吓人，他的眼疾越来越严重了，我希望他能好起来。昨天晚上又有怪物在叫，我觉得那个声音像是在求救，但为什么会有怪物在玉米地里求救？

8月25日 晴

谷仓上的窗户又高又窄，我钻不进去，不过乔可以。但很显然他不想让克拉克失望。

刚才我听到谷仓那里传来微弱的声音，我也不确定那是什么，我找不到手电筒了。今天晚上夜色很美，我最近在看一些探索宇宙的书本，我希望乔也对此感兴趣。

8月26日 阴

他把食盆里的水都喝完了，甚至前天丢在地上的碎面包也消失了大半，显然他还有求生欲。但我用断线钳打他的时候他还会咬着牙承受，不愿意发出一点求饶。

布鲁斯，你为什么这么倔强？

我拿水管将他身上冲干净，他似乎很排斥冷水和简易水管，但他没有选择。他太脏了，破损的皮肤结痂流脓，现在天气很热，我不想让他这么快死掉。我把排泄桶里的秽物一起处理掉，他一直低着头缩在谷仓角落里，我不知道他在打什么主意。

我往食盆里加了些肉汤，他问我要餐具。他的声音很哑，也许是着了凉。我说不能给你，不然你又会用来撬开锁链逃走。他很失望，也没有再进食。我给他包扎了伤口，他的身体真的很软，我喜欢他充满弹性的臀部，每次顶弄的时候那两片臀肉会随他的叫声晃动。

我给他挤了些润滑液，也许是经常开发的原因，他的后穴很快就做好了准备，我进入他的身体，他开始哀求我，叫我“克拉克”，但我将他的头压在地上，我不想听他那些骗人的鬼话，他就是个恶魔，为了打倒我费尽心机不择手段。

我应该汲取教训的。

8月27日 阴

……我很害怕被爸爸知道这件事。【字迹模糊】

我不喜欢阴天，哥哥又总是给我看一些看不懂的书，他又叫我一起去谷仓，可是我不想让爸爸失望啊。但我很无聊，我还是去了，我……

【墨水划去两行字】

大门没有锁住，锁挂在那儿，是爸爸忘记了？哥哥叫我进去看看，他在外面把风。谷仓里很黑，我有点害怕。我看到空地上躺着什么东西【墨水划去】一个人。

他很高，但比爸爸瘦多了，他没有穿衣服，身上全是伤，一些绑绷带的地方还有血。他好像很怕我，我发现他的脚被绑着铁链锁在地上。我问他是不是饿了？他没有说话。我从口袋里拿出两个哥哥给我的水果糖，剥好放在他空空的食盆里。

他是爸爸养的狗吗？

8月28日 阴

昨天乔说谷仓里有个人，中午我趁着克拉克外出偷偷去了那儿。那是个男人，虽然满脸是伤，但按照人类标准而言，他很漂亮。

克拉克为什么把他锁在谷仓里？绑架？勒索？奴役？我以为克拉克不是会做出这些事情的人。

那个男人对我很戒备，尽管我试图安慰他，他仍一直退到墙角瞪着我。他的反应似乎过激了，并且身体状况看起来非常不乐观，脚踝处铁链磨破的伤痕一直在流血，口鼻处残留着血渍，皮肤到处是青紫，也许还有内伤，还有腿根处的那些痕迹……

我知道书上有解释同性之间的行为，动物界有，感情丰富的人类则更多，无关繁殖，但为什么克拉克要伤害他？也许我得再多查一查书籍。

我为他清洗伤口，上了点药，从冰箱里偷拿了些面包给他，但愿克拉克不会发现。

他一直戒备地盯着我，不发一语。离开前我问他叫什么，他的反应很奇怪，小心翼翼又充满试探，他叫我克拉克？我和克拉克长得很像吗？

我告诉他我叫康纳。

我一整天都没有看到乔，也没有看到克拉克，可能是我过于聚精会神吧。

8月29日 阴

他怎么回事？他又在耍什么诡计？他居然问我是谁？

该死的，他在装失忆吗？

他一直在用奇怪的眼神打量我。究竟谁是猎人，谁是猎物？

我惩罚了他，布莱尼亚克的工具很好用。

决不能对蝙蝠侠掉以轻心，他一定在酝酿什么鬼主意对付我。

冰箱里面包少了一些，应该是康纳拿的，他正在长身体。

我的眼睛不太舒服。就写到这里了。

8月30日 阴

爸爸的眼睛越来越红了，哥哥还在书里找治疗的办法，希望能好起来。

我应该像哥哥那样多看些书的。

那些金属管子是什么？爸爸为什么有这个？我也会有吗？

昨晚，我偷偷跟着爸爸去了谷仓，我从门缝里看到爸爸和那个人……【墨水划去】他们贴在一起，地上全是血，我想离开，但我动不了。谷仓里的杂物把他们挡住了，爸爸用那些金属管绕着他，他很痛苦，叫声越来越嘶哑。哥哥的房间还亮着灯，但我知道他也会和我一样装作没有听见。

毕竟，这是一片很大的玉米地。

今天我有些不舒服，昨晚我是怎么回到房间的？我不记得了。

我和哥哥商量好轮流为谷仓里的人送食物，但我们只能连续两天，爸爸每隔两天就会把谷仓看得很紧，他几乎一整天都会在那儿。

谷仓的门还是没有锁，为什么爸爸最近都不锁门了？腥味很浓重，地上到处是血，那个人躺在角落里，他问我康纳在哪儿，哥哥告诉他名字了？这不公平。我告诉他我叫乔。

他伤得很重，声音很哑，我不敢再看他了。谷仓里的腥味让我很难受，我把面包和水丢在他身边，然后跑出去。

千万不能让爸爸发现。

8月31日 阴

他又增加了很多新的伤口，尤其是私密部位……好像伤得很重，看起来浑身的伤口都已经做过止血处理了，腿上还有一些血痂残留在哪儿。

今天为他送面包的时候，我们谈了很多，关于他，关于克拉克。

他叫布鲁斯，是克拉克的旧友，他们因为某件事分道扬镳。我问是什么事？克拉克为什么要这样对他？他缄口不语。

他只说他很抱歉，他没能救克拉克。

不知道为什么，我感到有些难过，克拉克说我很冷漠，我也以为乔才是情感丰富的那一个。

布鲁斯似乎懂得很多，他很聪明。

乔昨晚说看见克拉克有金属管子——我猜是金属触手之类的东西，我询问布鲁斯，希望他能给我一个答复。他很虚弱，但依然说了很多，我只是不太明白他说的那些名词，氪星，布莱尼亚克，超人，还有一些其他的。

这些词语我很熟悉，但就是想不起来。难道克拉克来自外星？我也是吗？我到底是什么？我要怎么离开这个诡异的地方？

布鲁斯没有回答我，他说完后一直喘着气，双腿似乎动不了了，软软地贴在地上，大概是那些伤口的原因。

我把面包和水给他，让他好好休息，他又拜托我给他带一把金属叉子，我想只是一把叉子，他可以把它藏在那些储物箱下面，克拉克不会发现它。

我看着他努力支起身体慢慢地将食物吃完，他的嘴角还沾着血，拿叉子的手抖得厉害。我得回去找些药，后天让乔带给他。

他真是坚强，我能感受到他强烈的求生欲。

临走前他突然叫住我，问我为什么不觉得奇怪？为什么我不能和克拉克同时出现在他面前？

他为什么这样问我？

9月1日 阴

他总是不听话，他为什么总是不听话？

他又撬开了锁，我发现的时候他正摔倒在谷仓门口的玉米丛里，他哪怕爬都要离开我是吧？

食盆里有面包的碎屑，但我不记得昨天给过他吃的。

我很恼火，抓着他质问，但他对此闭口不言，但我知道一定是康纳干的，冰箱里的面包一直在减少，康纳一定发现他了。

最近因为眼睛不太舒服，我没有戴眼镜，他似乎疼急了，企图用叉子抵抗，真是可笑。不过那柄叉子插到我的眼睛，确实让我难受了好一会儿，但这只是一把普通的金属叉子，它不能伤到我。

我还记得他用金氪石匕首刺伤我的那种疼痛，我永远都忘不了那种被背叛的痛楚。

叉子大概也是康纳给的，但我不想这么急着去弄清楚，康纳还年轻，可以被教导好。

那天做爱后的保险套还没有扔，一直都被扔在房间角落。我把它拾起来，把里面的东西挤到食盆里。

他不配拥有食物。

9月2日 阴

我和哥哥想要帮助他逃跑，我们得帮他。但是我们谁都没有离开过小镇，这里只有一望无际的玉米地。

我给他送面包的时候去谷仓里找了一些工具，布鲁斯叔叔又受伤了，但哥哥说不能给他绷带，我们不能让爸爸知道。

他看着我搬那些工具，却说没必要。我问他难道这些工具都用不上吗？

布鲁斯叔叔说我们逃不了。

为什么？我不明白？为什么逃不了？哥哥会开车，我也绝对不会添麻烦。

他不爱和我说话，哥哥和他交谈的时间更久，悲观是会传染人的吗？难道他被哥哥传染了？

9月3日 阴

我明白布鲁斯的意思了。

乔，快逃。

9月4日 阴

我得找康纳谈谈。

9月5日 雨

哥哥不见了，他去了哪里？爸爸也不告诉我。

我照例给布鲁斯叔叔送去面包，他似乎发烧了，躺在那儿一动不动，身体很冷，额头却是滚烫的，可是我找遍每个角落都没有发现退烧药。

我好难过，有时候觉得时间过得太快了，就像是没办法控制自己一样，脑子很混乱，我记得自己明明在谷仓里，一转眼却在爸爸的房间里，这让我很心烦，难道我也被哥哥传染了吗？

开始下雨了，我不喜欢雨天，玉米田里全是水和泥，只能呆在屋子里哪都不能去。

我用玉米叶子编织的小动物堆满了桌子，他们谁都不和我说话，我好无聊啊。

9月6日 雨

9月7日 雨

我还不想让他这么快死，所以我给他找了点药。我带来了面包，但我并不想轻易给他，我想让他屈服，让他跪下，他居然服从了，他在讨好我，并试图为我口交。

我知道他的求生欲出奇地强烈，但是这个？黑暗骑士，蝙蝠侠，布鲁斯·韦恩放下身段讨好我？曾经的敌人？

有些可笑，从前我只能用布莱尼亚克装置让他这么做，现在他却仅仅为了一小袋面包？

他终究只是在我怜悯下苟活的人类。

布莱尼亚克装置会让他变得像行尸走肉一般，这不好玩，我要让他从心底臣服我。

现在这样是个好的开端。

我不再戴眼镜了，克拉克·肯特这个愚蠢的身份毫无意义。

9月8日 雨

我该怎么办？我找遍哥哥所有的书，但我没有一点办法，我做不到带布鲁斯叔叔离开，我……【墨水划去】

我去了谷仓，他问我康纳在哪儿？但我也不知道答案。

我说我想帮助他逃跑，但被拒绝了，他还是说这没有用。我忍不住问他，难道他不喜欢我吗？他更喜欢哥哥？所以他什么都不愿意和我说？

可是布鲁斯叔叔回答了一些我听不懂的话。他说因为我是关键，我是爸爸最后的感情，是最后的一点理智。

我觉得很难过，我不能理解这个，爸爸明明是个很好的人啊。

他说因为我只有感情，而我太脆弱了，如果我帮助他逃跑，爸爸一定会让我消失。

我有些生气，反驳他说我并不脆弱，但布鲁斯叔叔低着头，我看不清他的脸。他突然向我道歉，他说他没有保护爸爸的幸福，爸爸原来可以和他的妻子孩子幸福生活，他不愿意和我说话，是因为他不能触发爸爸心底最柔软的那一部分，不然我就会有危险。

我不太明白这些话，但他的声音又轻又疲惫，让我鼻子有点酸，可是男子汉不能掉眼泪。

我真的很难过。我给他两块面包，这是冰箱里最后两块面包了。

但我还是想要帮他逃出去，我得试一试，哥哥总说我过于感性，我不能再被爸爸和哥哥保护了。

9月9日 雨

该死的婊子！该死的！

【字迹逐渐变重，几滴墨水被甩在纸上】

他居然问我康纳去哪儿了。

该死的婊子，他果然蛊惑了康纳。

不过无所谓了，康纳永远不会再出现在他面前。

布莱尼亚克的装备让我充满力量，我感到前所未有地清醒。

没有必要再打理那些玉米了，它们永远都结不出穗子，等天晴后我就把一切都推平。

他的身体内部很温暖，我一直很喜欢这个，我很喜欢抱住他的感觉，他的肌肉很饱满，虽然皮肤上都是伤疤。如果他没有提起康纳，我也许会心软给他一些吃的。

他的声音很哑，我们完事以后他软软地趴在地上，没有再反抗，大概是因为腿还动不了，我想他的骨头不会那么快就长好。

我还没想好是否要将他挪出谷仓，他需要一个干净的环境备孕。

他曾经毁了我的家庭，他必须还给我一个孩子，一个与我有血缘的孩子。

谷仓的工具少了一些，又是他？但他现在连路都走不了，不可能是他。是乔？还是之前康纳做的？

我会找出是谁干的。

9月10日 雨

他对我去谷仓似乎很惊讶，而我也发现了他的小秘密。

我发现每次做爱后他都会偷偷地把我射在体内的精液排出去。

所以他生不出孩子，就像那些长不出穗子的玉米一样。

这该死的婊子。

他还在问我为什么康纳不见了，为什么不是康纳去看他？

哈。

我不再给他润滑剂，我进入时他大叫起来，但这是他自找的。我用肛塞把他的穴口堵住，但愿这次不会再受孕失败。他的身体很强壮，适合生育，基因也很好，孩子一定会很优秀。

但我不会再放任他了，显然捏碎他的脚踝已经不能防止他逃跑，如果他想，我可以把他的腿骨取出来。

我将苹果放在谷仓的另一头，希望他脖子上的锁链足够他爬到那儿。

9月11日 雨

爸爸两天都在谷仓，我必须趁今天带他走。

他的手被铁链绑在一起，我费了好大的力气才用断线钳把链子断开。他的手腕在流血，我给他涂了些药，告诉他我必须帮助他离开。他看着我的眼神有些奇怪，他不高兴吗？还是在担心我？

我有些惊慌，我……【划去两行字】

……布鲁斯叔叔走不了路，可他比想象中轻多了，我成长了吗？我能不费力地扶起他。我想爸爸一定会很高兴吧。

我扶着他到爸爸的车旁，天还在下雨，他的头发湿湿的，贴在耳朵旁。他的脸颊很红，这不正常，他是不是病了？我把他放在驾驶座上，可我不能走，我必须留在这儿，我不能让爸爸发现布鲁斯叔叔离开了。【字迹颤抖】

他让我给他找了一块石头，我照做了，他的皮肤像那块石头一样，又冷又湿。

离开前他突然拉住我的手，他的手劲很大，指甲用力到发白，但我并没有觉得疼。

他说，克拉克，我永远不会放弃你。

我不明白，他为什么不对爸爸说呢？

9月12日 雨

他又逃走了。

我有的是时间陪他玩，他绝对逃不出这里。

你就这么想玩猫抓老鼠的游戏吗，布鲁斯？

2月29日 雨

我在玉米田的角落里找到他。

车子已经没油了，他坐在驾驶座上，油门上压着石头。副驾驶座上有一个纸箱，里面有苹果和牛奶，还有那些谷仓里的工具。

一定是乔干的。

他也蛊惑了乔。

我一定得和乔谈谈了。乔还小，分不清善恶，容易受到蝙蝠侠的蛊惑。

我将他从车上拖下来的时候他没有反抗，这很好，他早该有这样的觉悟。

他问我出口在哪里，为什么在玉米地里行驶永远只是转圈。我用拳头回答他，这是代价，他在逃跑时就该知道的。

他倒在玉米地里，墨绿色的叶子衬着他的苍白又伤痕累累的皮肤，雨水很快冲刷掉他口鼻处的鲜血，他眯起那双灰蓝色的眼睛瞪着我，老实说，他真的很美，恐怕没有任何诗人能描写他的身体，没有任何画家能描绘他的美。

好吧，我不应该这么赞美一个生育工具，我应该恨他的。我写下这些文字的时候很平静，也许我已经恼火到极致，我那时打了他多少次？我不记得了，他并没有求我，他永远不会真心诚意地求我。

我抬起他的腿，果然肛塞早已不知所踪，看来这次受孕又失败了，不过没关系，我们有的是时间。

在雨里做爱的感觉不好受，玉米地里的泥泞也让人不舒服。但他的身体很棒，火热的肠肉紧紧吸着我，弥补了这该死的天气带来的不适感。

我把他扔回谷仓的时候他不停地咳嗽，咳了好一会儿，他的脸潮红发烫，也许是淋了雨的缘故，不过我不打算给他任何药物，既然他能逃跑，那他也不需要任何帮助。

有趣的是，在离开前他突然叫我不要迁怒于乔。他突然向我道歉，突然放低身体说他对不起我，对不起露易丝和我们的孩子。

他又在和我鬼扯什么？

露易丝是谁？

2月30日 雨

对不起，不我该你让走。

快要我了消失，我保护无法了你。

方法离开一个只有，在控制室里屋子。

我原谅，布鲁斯。

29月0日 雨

雨让人厌烦，一整天都不能做什么事。不过本来也什么都不能做，无非只是打理那些长不出穗子的玉米。

我总觉得有什么事想不起来了，不过无所谓，一直呆在斯莫威尔也不错，房子空荡荡的，现在没有康纳，没有乔，我更愿意呆在谷仓里，幸好这婊子能供我打发时间。

我会一直看着他，直到他生出孩子为止。

0月29日 雨

他为什么要说那些话？他为什么要激怒我？！

该死的！该死的！该死的！

【一些血渍遮盖掉几行字】

既然不愿意呆在我身边，那就去死吧！

0月0日

只有死亡才能将我们分开。

尾声：

“你在看什么，布鲁斯？”

一抹蓝色的身影从身后缓缓飘来，蝙蝠侠转过身对上一双真诚的、湛蓝色的眼睛。

“一本日记，是这个世界的超人的。”他将手中的日记递给超人，“红太阳监狱的状况怎么样？”

“他……他不太好，布莱尼亚克对他的精神造成了很大的创伤，不过应该能恢复。”超人皱着眉接过那本牛皮纸包裹的日记本，内里的纸张被血渍浸泡，干涸的暗红色一直蔓延到封面上。“我仔细查看过这里的情况了，这座谷仓和玉米田都用孤独堡垒的模拟空间技术构成，物件成分和现实一样，但出口只有一个，必须从控制室进入，这在我的孤独堡垒里也能做到。”

“一处避难所。”蝙蝠侠转过身检视这座谷仓，努力忽视掉空气中那股令人尴尬的浑浊腥味，谷仓角落里还丢弃有一些用过的安全套，一旁的木箱子顶端散落着一些精斑。两天前他们断断续续地接到来自这个平行世界的信息，最终他们来到这里阻止了一个发了疯的超人。

蝙蝠侠看向谷仓角落的一大滩血印，数小时前，另一个自己就躺在那儿，身上包裹着布莱尼亚克的装置，那些粗长的金属管一直蔓延到他的双腿之间……

也许他利用布莱尼亚克装置联系了他们，又或者……

超人正翻阅那本日记，被快速翻动的纸张在他指间沙沙作响，“不……拉奥啊！”他几乎是惊讶地叫起来。

“三个人格。”蝙蝠侠解释说，“你应该看出来了。康纳是最理性最接近氪星人的一部分，乔是最感性最具有人性的那部分。我知道你很难接受这个，而且看到另一个自己被关在红太阳监狱里也不会好受。”

“不，我只是……”超人将日记放在箱子上，他撇过脸去，谷仓外绿油油的玉米叶子在风中摇曳。“他怎么样了？我是说……这个世界的蝙蝠侠。”

“淤伤，多处肌肉撕裂，多处骨折，特别是腿骨，粉碎性。”蝙蝠侠回答，“是被捏断的，用堡垒科技最快恢复也要三个月。”

超人背对着他站在谷仓的门边，风吹起他的红披风。

“他就在堡垒医疗舱里，这个世界的孤独堡垒和你的布局基本一致，你不去看看他吗？”蝙蝠侠走到他身后。“他需要我们的帮助，人造子宫无法支撑到胎儿分娩的那一天。”

“什、什么？！”超人睁大了蔚蓝色的眼睛。

“他给这个世界的蝙蝠侠装了……”蝙蝠侠的喉结动了动，垂下眼睛试图避开超人的目光，“人造子宫。”

“不！”超人低吼道，“那个混蛋！”

他几乎要腾空飞起了，蝙蝠侠按住他的肩膀，遏制住超人想要飞回红太阳监狱，并将平行世界的自己狠揍一顿的冲动。

“冷静些，克拉克。”黑暗骑士说，手指却微微颤抖。

“氪星科技可以做到这个，布鲁斯。”超人咬着牙，愤怒在钢铁之躯紧握的拳间酝酿。“结合我们的基因创造一个新的生命，这不难。但这个世界的超人并非出于爱，他……”他最终将手指松开，泄气般叹了口气。

谷仓里很安静，只有窗外的风声在绿叶间嬉戏的声音簌簌传来。

“我发誓，我永远不会那样对你。”超人真诚地说。

“即使有那一天……”蝙蝠侠回望着他，报以同样真诚的目光。“我也永远不会放弃你，克拉克。”

END

**Author's Note:**

> 完结得其实很流水账，因为我想画画了【不  
> 乔最后的日记，语序是混乱的。所以如果国外朋友用翻译器看的话可能会有困扰，大概意思是：  
> “对不起，我不该让你走。  
> 我快要消失了，我无法保护你了。  
> 离开的方法只有一个，控制室在屋子里。  
> 原谅我，布鲁斯。”  
> 布莱尼亚克是机器所以没有情感，但不义超受到老布装置影响心智混乱，分裂出三个人格。日记体，超、小乔和康纳每一天一个人格。康纳消失后小乔的日记开始字句混乱，最后都是卡尔一个人在写。
> 
> 整篇只是试水文，所以很短，灵感来源《致命ID》、《捉迷藏》、《二十四个比利》等作品，如果喜欢的朋友多的话，会尝试去写更多惊悚的内容。欢迎去LOFTER与我玩耍哦~  
> 我的Lofter账号是Ling_铃歌


End file.
